MS: Sane
by astral-angel
Summary: Sanity is sorely overrated. 4th in series, follows 'Control'. Hunter-Lita.


**Title:** Sane  
  
**Series:** Mad Season  
**  
Author:** Mauzi  
  
**Email:** astralangelfromhellyahoo.com.au  
  
**Category:** WWE  
  
**Pairings:** Lita/Hunter  
  
**Disclaimer:** All WWE characters belong to the WWE.  
**  
Distribution:** Cristal, HLA, others ask first  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific.  
  
**Summary:** Sanity is sorely overrated.   
  
**Notes:** Fourth in the series, follows 'Control'. Previous parts can be found at either www.wf-ta.net, or the HLA archive, as well as under my penname at fanfiction.net.  
  
**Part 1/1**

He stared at the door and resisted the urge to laugh, if only because he didn't think that laughing at himself was conductive to sanity. Not that he was sane. No, if he was sane, he definitely wouldn't be standing outside the diva's locker room, grinning like a fool.

He raised his hand to knock on the door, the grin fading as he heard the muffled response from through the heavy door. His arm fell back to his side, and he could feel his gut clench as he saw the doorknob turn ever so slowly. Taking a deep breath, he thrust the small bunch of flowers in his hand at the woman at the door, his eyes trained on his feet.

"Wrong diva, blondie." The drawling voice had his head jerking upwards, and as Ivory smirked at him, Hunter felt the tell-tale red rise up on his cheeks.

"Oh, hell." The words left his mouth as a groan, while the smirk on the brunette diva's face widened.

"Yeah, I suppose that just about covers it." She snickered, adjusting the strap that held her bag to her chest. Plucking the flowers from his hand, she pushed past him, turning back to look at him. "Red's inside." Hunter stared at her, incredulous. "Oh, and thanks for the flowers."

Come to think of it, nobody in this business was sane. Least of all divas who stole flowers that were meant for other divas. He tilted his head, considering. Well, in Ivory's defence, he had actually given her the flowers in the first place. But he hadn't meant to give them to her. His attention had just been elsewhere. He nodded decisively, and then frowned. He was arguing with himself.

His eyes fell on the partially open door again, and he reminded himself that while blue was a great colour on him and all, passing out due to lack of oxygen just wasn't on his list of 'things to do today'. Or any day in the future, for that matter. Also, you know, it had the potential to be very embarrassing. So, breathing – definitely a plus.

However, unfortunately, he was going to have to pass through that door to accomplish certain things that had been on his list of things to do. Not that he had a list, per say. It was more of a guideline, really. He rolled his eyes, and then wondered if it would look weird if he smacked himself on the head.

Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the distracting thoughts. Stepping towards the door, he stopped as his hand touched the surface. Behind that door, he knew, lay the object of men's fantasies. The WWE diva's locker room. Hundreds of fans everywhere dreamt about what happened behind the door. And, come to think of it, quite a few of the wrestlers probably did as well.

He frowned, eyes narrowing. He knew what else lay behind that door. The object of his fantasies. Only his, because nobody else was allowed to dream about Lita. Especially not the other wrestlers. He would kill them if they even thought naughty things about the redhead. He was the only one allowed to think naughty things about the redhead, but that was 'cause, well, mostly, they'd already done said naughty things together.

He smirked at the thought, before running his free hand through his hair. Damn Ivory and her flower stealing tendencies. This would be so much easier if he'd had flowers to give her. Women always went giggly over flowers. Or chocolate. He thought back wistfully to the box of chocolates he'd bought, and then left lying on his bed after deciding that flowers were the safer bet. He sighed, straightened out his shirt, took a deep breath and then walked in.

He looked around, and then exhaled, rather disappointed. There was nothing remarkable about the locker room. In fact, it was very similar to all the other locker rooms, though that could have been because nearly everyone had left the building. His eyes travelled the locker room, startled to see that he was the only one in the room. He could see her bag, but where was she?

"Well, hello..." The voice had him spinning around, his mouth dropping open as Lita shut the door behind him. Wearing nothing but something that was black and lacy. And small. Very small. Had he mentioned that it was small?

"Uh, hey." Okay, he was stupid.

"What took you so long?" She pouted, sidling up to him, her arms hooking together around his neck. "Ivory left ages ago."

Did that mean that she'd been waiting here, dressed in that, while he'd been procrastinating outside? Hell, he wasn't just stupid, he was insane. Her lips skimmed lightly across his neck, and he cleared his throat, his voice husky as he rested his hands on her hips.

"Well, I would have gotten here earlier, but then I kinda gave Ivory your flowers and – " The sudden tenseness in her body and the hard slap she gave his chest told him he'd have been better off saying nothing.

"You gave my flowers to Ivory?!?"

Insane, definitely. Sane – not a chance in hell.

**Fin**


End file.
